Blue Godliness
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Je vous ai vu grandir, Masamune-sama. Vous n'avez pas toujours été un chef de guerre... Fut un temps où c'était moi qui étais responsable de vos actes.
1. Cellule

**Fanfiction :**  
>Blue Godliness<p>

**Chapitre 1 :**  
>Cellule<p>

**Disclamer :** Les persos de sengoku basara ne m'appartiennent pas

**Pairing :**  
>KoMasa… mais pas dans l'immédiat XD

* * *

><p><em>Dans le noir de la chambre, un enfant tremblait de froid. Déserté par la chaleur du jour que les murs translucides ne laissaient plus passer, le lit blanc sur le sol ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inhospitalier. Les larmes avaient commencé à monter à ses jeunes yeux depuis le coucher du soleil. Son visage le brulait affreusement, il avait envie de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles… Mais ses mains étaient rouges et incandescentes elles aussi signe de l'apparition prochaine des boutons de la petite vérole.<em>

_Enfermé dans l'aile nord de la maison sur conseil du médecin, seul, il avait entendu jusque tard dans la nuit les cris de son père et de sa mère contre une voix trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. A présent tout était calme et pourtant…_

_Un sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre, qui couvrit le bruit du mur coulissant en laissant quelques secondes des trainées blanches sur ses joues et au coin de sa bouche. Un pas retentit sourdement sur le parquet, puis un autre. L'enfant se retourna sur un adolescent à l'air sévère qui s'agenouillait à ses côtés._

« Kagetsuna….. »

_Il dut lutter contre l'envie fulgurante de se jeter sur lui et de venir sécher ses larmes contre son Kimono de domestique. Kagetsuna Katakura… Son serviteur… L'homme qui devait s'occuper de lui chaque jour, son père étant toujours à la guerre et sa mère ayant toujours mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ses enfants._

« Pardonnez-moi, Bontenmaru-sama. »

_Il s'inclina si bas que son nez frôla le sol._

« Pardon ? »

« Vos parents m'ont interdit de vous rejoindre et m'ont demandé d'élever votre petit frère… Mais… »

_La suite de sa phrase ne parvint jamais à sortir. L'idée d'avoir délibérément désobéit au seigneur Date lui serrait le cœur mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle d'abandonner son jeune maître… Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour recevoir les réprimandes qui lui étaient dues, il ne trouva qu'un sourire joyeux sur un visage aux couleurs du couchant. Bontenmaru rayonnait. Kagetsuna n'allait pas l'abandonner, lui aussi, il avait choisi de rester près de lui malgré toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à lui courir après et à anticiper ses bêtises chaque jour que Bouddha faisait… Soudain son sourire s'éteignit et il baissa la tête._

« Si tu restes tu vas attraper la vérole…. C'est ce que le docteur a dit…. »

« Je l'ai déjà contracté, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. »

« Mais si tu sors… »

« Je ne sortirai pas tant que vous ne serez pas mort ou guéri. »

_La voix de Kagetsuna était ferme dans le noir et ses mains étaient serrées sur le tissu de son pantalon de lin. Un nouveau hoquet lui parvint aux oreilles._

_Comme il avait dû se sentir seul, son jeune maître, isolé avec son cheval de guerre en bois taillé au couteau par son père. La journée avait surement été affreusement longue, lui qui sollicitait tant son gardien car il était incapable de s'occuper tout seul. Il n'avait surement pas pu saisir son jouet à cause de ses mains en feu. Les enfants ont tous peur de l'abandon… Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait dû s'y retrouver confronté._

_Kagetsuna se pencha vers le petit corps recroquevillé dans la pénombre et le pris dans ses bras. Calé contre le corps déjà solide de son serviteur, le visage enfoui dans son col, brûlant, suffocant contre le tissu rêche, Bontenmaru se laissa aller à pleurer bruyamment. La main qui se perdait dans sa chevelure noire alourdissait encore davantage son petit cœur._

« Bontenmaru-sama… Je vais vous donnez l'autorisation de faire ce que vous faîtes le mieux : Demain, si vous voulez que je reste avec vous… Il va falloir faire un caprice. Un gros caprice. »

_Un rire saccadé lui répondit, étouffé contre son torse. Les petits bras de son maitre passèrent autour de lui et serrèrent comme ils purent, de toutes leurs maigres forces. Tout irait bien, il lui en fit la promesse. Bontenmaru allait guérir, Kagetsuna ne laisserait pas la maladie l'emporter si jeune._

_Ce gosse était infernal, mais il restait un enfant, profondément gentil avec ça. Les allers et retours au pas de course autour du domaine étaient plus dus à son espièglerie qu'au mauvais fond que sa mère lui prêtait. Kagetsuna servait les Date comme son père avant lui, il n'avait jamais jugé les décisions de ses seigneurs. Sa rébellion de l'après-midi avait surpris et scandalisé toute la maison. Peu importait. Il avait pour devoir de protéger et d'élever Bontenmaru… il le ferait jusqu'au bout._

_La respiration de son petit protégé changea. Il s'était endormi. Kagetsuna déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et l'allongea sur son futon. Une fois les couvertures rabattues sur son petit corps, Bontenmaru cessa de trembler. Katakura resta agenouillé au bord du lit et le veilla le reste de la nuit._


	2. Caprice

**Fanfiction :**  
>Blue Godliness<p>

**Chapitre 2 :**  
>Caprice<p>

**Disclamer :**  
>Les persos de sengoku basara ne m'appartiennent pas<p>

**Pairing :**  
>KoMasa… mais pas dans l'immédiat XD

* * *

><p>« Katakura ! »<em> rugit une voix de femme entre les murs fins du domaine des Date.<em> « Comment osez-vous me désobéir ? Je vous ai expressément ordonné de ne plus vous approcher de mon fils ! »

_La gifle retentit dans tout le couloir, Kagestuna ne broncha pas, sa tête dérivant mollement sur la droite ? Il s'y était attendu. L'important pour l'instant, c'était de faire écran entre Bontenmaru et sa furie de mère._

« Je vais vous faire chasser de cette maison ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame, qu'est-ce que cela changera ? Cloitré ici, au moins, je servirai à quelque chose. »

« Vous avez donc trouvé un remède miracle contre la petite vérole ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois qu'elle n'employait jamais devant son mari.

« Contre la vérole je ne puis rien faire que le médecin n'ait déjà conseillé, mais je puis lutter contre le désespoir et la solitude. »

« L'espoir ne guérit pas les mourants. »

« Le désespoir abat des guerriers aguerris. »

_La flamme qui animait les pupilles de l'adolescent fit reculer sa maitresse d'un pas. Ce fut le moment que choisit Bontenmaru pour intervenir, son petit visage rougi et boursoufflé passa entre le pan de mur et la jambe de son défenseur._

« Bontenmaru-sama… »

« Mère, s'il vous plait… Je n'ai personne pour jouer si Kagetsuna s'en va… »

_Malgré les gonflements de son visage, son gardien ne put s'empêcher d'être ému par ces grands yeux sombres et humides. La fièvre le consumait, il était faible et se retenait de toute la force de ses petits poings à la jambe de son pantalon de serviteur. La main de Kagetsuna effleura les mèches noires et rebelles de son petit maître. Comment Dame Date pouvait-elle diriger vers cet enfant un regard aussi dépourvu de chaleur ?_

« Retourne dans ta chambre, toi ! Tu es pestiféré ! »

« Mère, si Kagetsuna ne reste pas avec moi, j'irai dans la maison pour le chercher ! »

_Sa bouille butée était adorable et la fierté gonfla le cœur de l'adolescent qui le soutenait. Ce n'était pas très correct de demander à son petit bout de seigneur de faire un caprice, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire du chantage à sa propre mère, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Bontenmaru comprenait que c'était un mal négligeable pour un bien qui n'avait pas de prix. Il dépérirait, tout seul dans cette chambre._

« Tu n'iras nulle part, je t'enfermerai ! Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire ! tu veux contaminer ton frère pour qu'il meure avec toi ! Tu veux la perte de notre famille !»

« Non ! Je veux Kagetsuna ! »

_Il tapa rageusement du pied, son visage rougissant sous ses plaques. Il attrapa le bras de son serviteur et se plaça entre lui et sa mère._

« De toute façon Kagetsuna est à moi ! Père lui a ordonné de s'occuper de moi, il est mon gardien, il est responsable de moi et il le sera jusqu'au bout ! »

« Très bien ! Que la vérole vous emporte tous les deux ! »

_Elle s'en retourna près de son mari et un silence lourd s'installa. Bontenmaru leva les yeux vers Kagetsuna, le regard troublé et voilé de fatigue et de fièvre._

« Kagtsuna ? »

« Oui, Bontenmaru-sama ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? Tu crois que je vais mourir ? »

« Je vais m'occuper de vous, tout ira bien. »

« Mais je pourrais mourir… »

« Lorsqu'on souffre seul, on se tue soi-même à petit feu. »

_Il le prit sous les aisselles et le porta dans ses bras. Collé contre lui, l'enfant se relâcha quelque peu._

« Je ne veux pas mourir… »

« Alors il faudra être courageux, car vous allez avoir très mal dans les prochain mois et vous serez très fatigué. »

« S'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas mourir… Fais tout ce que tu peux… Mais sauve-moi…. »

« Absolument tout, Bontenmaru-sama. »


	3. Caligraphie

**Fanfiction :**  
>Blue Godliness<p>

**Chapitre 3 :**  
>Caligraphie<p>

**Disclamer :**  
>Les persos de sengoku basara ne m'appartiennent pas<p>

**Pairing :**  
>KoMasa… mais pas dans l'immédiat XD

* * *

><p>« Encore un effort. »<p>

« Je n'arrive plus à tenir le pinceau… s'il te plait… »

« Finissez cet idéogramme et je vous promets que nous nous arrêterons là pour aujourd'hui. »

_Bontenmaru fit une grimace douloureuse et essuya une larme naissante avec sa manche. Sa main tremblante attrapa à nouveau le pinceau et le guida une dernière fois vers sa calligraphie inachevée. Il serra les dents et termina son dessin avant de jeter l'instrument de bois et de torture contre un mur. Il éclata en sanglot. Kagetsuna lui prit délicatement les mains et défit les bandages qui les recouvraient. Certaines cloques avaient éclatées en saignant… Il prit un linge propre et commença à nettoyer les plaies avec précautions._

_L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes mais sans un bruit, Kagetsuna admirait la façon dont il affrontait les choses. Il souffrait affreusement durant les leçons d'écriture mais depuis trois semaines qu'ils étaient isolés tous les deux, il n'avait protesté qu'une seule fois, un jour où des pustules s'étaient mises à gonfler sous certaines croutes qui n'avaient pas été totalement nettoyées. Le reste du temps, il se mettait au travail avec un air contrit et retenait ses larmes de douleur jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice._

« Voilà qui est terminé. Regardez ce qui Mamie Kagome a caché dans le linge aujourd'hui. »

_Mamie Kagome était une servante très âgée qui avait pour responsabilité l'intendance des serviteurs de tout le domaine. Sa mère avait servi les Date et sa mère avant elle. Kagome avait grandi et avait élevé le père de Bontenmaru comme Kagetsuna élevait Bontenmaru et elle s'était mis en tête qu'elle aiderait ce dernier à remplir son devoir, bien que Dame Date eut interdit qu'on apporte une quelconque assistance dans l'aile nord de la maison où ils étaient enfermés. Chaque jour, lorsqu'elle apportait le linge propre, elle glissait dans le Kimono de l'enfant, une pâtisserie, un jouet, un livre d'histoire, parfois des fleurs lorsqu'elle ne trouvait rien de mieux. Mais chaque matin il y avait quelque chose dans le panier._

_Il termina le bandage sur les petites mains et lava les siennes avant de fouiller les poches du kimono et d'en sortir un gros morceau de pate de haricot rouge. Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes à saké sous le coup de l'envie… puis ils retombèrent sur ses mains douloureuses. Kagetsuna soupira avec bienveillance Bontenmaru avait beau être un enfant, il se sentait assisté et n'aimait pas cela… Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il rompit la friandise en petits morceaux._

« Cessez de faire la moue et ouvrez la bouche. »

_Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa douleur apaisée par le plaisir du sucre qui lui fondait dans la bouche. Son visage était de plus en plus rouge au fil des semaines et les pustules qui avaient fait leur apparition un peu tardivement se rapprochaient dangereusement des muqueuses. Kagetsuna passait ses journées à laver chaque nouvelle plaie mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien ç faire, la maladie s'étendait et les plaies saignaient abondamment… trop peut-être puisqu'elles affaiblissaient l'enfant de manière considérable._

_A ses instants de fatigue et de fièvre s'étaient ajoutés des malaises anémiques dont il cachait la nature à Bontenmaru. Il ne voulait pas l'affoler et prétendait qu'ils étaient dus à la fatigue qui le terrassait par moments. La plupart du temps cette explication suffisait, mais le bambin n'était pas stupide. Bien qu'incapable d'exprimer clairement ses malaises, il savait faire la différence entre s'endormir et tomber inconscient._

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

_La bouche pleine, le petit secoua vigoureusement la tête, il venait de finir le dernier morceau de pate rouge et s'en était mis partout autour de la bouche. Kagetsuna entreprit de le débarbouiller._

« Vous devriez vous reposer à présent. »

« Sinon je vais encore tomber par terre sans prévenir ? »

« Oui. Il vous faut un maximum de repos. »

« Mais je n'ai pas sommeil… »

« Je peux peut être vous raconter une histoire, cela vous occupera et vous resterez couché. »

_Bontenmaru sembla réfléchir. Il le souleva et le prit contre lui avec toutes les précautions du monde avant de le déposer sur son futon. L'enfant s'allongea avec un sourire espiègle._

« Tu me racontes encore l'histoire du dragon bleu ? »

« Encore celle-ci ? »

« Aller, S'il te plait ! après je te promets que je m'endors tout de suite ! »

_Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui refuser grand-chose lorsqu'il prenait sur lui et sur sa douleur pour attraper son kimono de serviteur entre ses petites mains en réprimant une grimace. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rabattit le couverture sur son petit maître._


	4. Dragon Bleu

**Fanfiction :**  
>Blue Godliness<p>

**Chapitre 4 :**  
>Dragon Bleu<p>

**Disclamer :**  
>Les persos de sengoku basara ne m'appartiennent pas<br>Le texte de ce chapitre a été créé par chandlelight (que vous pouvez retrouver sur ), qui est ma partenaire de rp. ( Mon Kojuro à moi 8D)

**Pairing :**  
>KoMasa… mais pas dans l'immédiat XD

* * *

><p>Bontenmaru se blottit dans le couvertures, ses yeux tournés vers Kagetsuna qui se concentrait avant de commencer son récit.<p>

« Il était une fois un bébé dragon bleu qui naquit dans une noble famille. Le bébé de ces dragons volants, appelé Tenryû, était constamment protégé du fait qu'il était l'héritier d'une puissante famille. Un jour une dispute éclata dans le nid, sa mère refusait qu'il prenne son envol comme les autres dragons qu'il avait vu hors de leur tourbière. Mais Tenryû était téméraire, il s'aventura hors du nid à l'aide de ses griffes, il s'agrippa à la roche et entreprit de descendre à une hauteur raisonnable pour tenter son premier envol. Sans hésiter il s'élança au dessus du sol en étirant ses ailes membraneuses.

Comme tous les dragons il rencontrait la véritable liberté Le vent le portait partout et les nuages chatouillaient sa peau écailleuse. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi, il se sentait profondément fier et voulut partager la nouvelle son succès avec ses parents. Tout à son enthousiasme il ne remarqua pas l'ombre gigantesque qui fondait sur lui. Un dragon d'une famille rivale l'avait repéré, sa colère décuplée de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans son nid, où il avait prévu de l'abattre. Mais la chance semblait lui sourire cependant car son meurtre passerait pour un accident de vol.

Heureusement, le gardien de Tenryû revint au nid et, ne le trouvant pas, s'empressa de partir à sa recherche. Il donna l'alarme mais le grand dragon avait déjà disparu, laissant des parents furieux contre la désobéissance de leur petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que son aile était déchirée et qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais voler. Ils retournèrent au nid et à mesure que le temps passait, leur colère changea en indifférence, seul le gardien continuait de le nourrir et de s'occuper de lui. Toutefois il fallut que son bienfaiteur l'emmène dans son propre nid car il comprit que la mère de Tenryû attendait un autre petit qui prendrait sa place. C'était la loi et le gardien ne pouvait rien n'y faire, mais il promit à Tenryû de toujours rester près lui et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas guéri. Pour lui, le dragonnet n'était que, un petit dragon capable de voleter comme il l'avait et aussi jeune, avait des ailes bien trop fortes pour rester clouées au sol toute sa vie durant. Il croyait en lui et lui redonna courage à force d'encouragements et d'affection.

A partir de ce jour, Tenryû commença de lui-même à s'agiter et insister pour faire des promenades sur la terre ferme. Il acérerait ses griffes, tant pis si c'était humiliant pour un dragon volant de ramper, il savait qu'un jour il se hisserait dans les Cieux comme ceux qu'on appelait les Hauts Dragons, qui surpassaient toutes les grandes familles. Ces Hauts Dragons gouvernaient plusieurs clans et leur puissance venait de leur élément qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement. En vérité Tenryû espérait que ces méthodes l'aideraient à se venger de la traîtrise de celui qui l'avait privé de son droit de voler. Son gardien lui avait appris qu'il était demeuré impuni car aucun n'avait trouvé quelconque preuve. Plus loin encore, il se voyait étendre sa puissance aux autres domaines qui formeraient son clan et asseoir son autorité sur eux, pour ne plus jamais se sentir menacé.

Tenryû apprit à tirer ses forces de la terre et défia bon nombre de dragons terrestres qui l'honorèrent comme l'un des leurs. Cependant l'appel du ciel étant le plus fort, il se hissa du haut d'une falaise en s'imposant un choix difficile : soit il volerait, soit il échouerait, mais il ne vivrait pas entravé. Alors il courut et sauta de la falaise. Ses instincts toujours aiguisés, ses ailes se déployèrent largement, il était délivré de sa malédiction.

Cependant son aile autrefois blessée ne put tenir en vol longtemps, aussi son fidèle gardien qui l'observait avec fierté, vient le soutenir pour atterrir en douceur. Il lui propose de se reposer sur lui pour continuer leur vol.

Ils procédèrent de la même façon pour se rendre chez leur vieil ennemi qui n'opposa pas une grande résistance face à la force nouvelle de Tenryû et il fut le premier à céder son territoire. Lors de cet avènement il fut célébré par la foudre qui s'abattait désormais sur ceux que Tenryû attaquait sous les conseils de don gardien qu'il appelait son aile droite.

Une fois que ses vœux furent réalisés, Tenryû devint un Haut Dragon de la Foudre et il put assurer la prospérité et la protection des siens en s'alliant avec le concourt des dragons terrestres. Il vécut heureux très longtemps et sa mémoire fut honorée pour l'éternité. »

Bontenmaru s'étira légèrement, les yeux engourdis par le sommeil.

« Tu crois qu'un jour… moi aussi je pourrai voler ? »

« Bien sûr, Bontenmaru-sama. Tous les dragons, finissent par s'envoler.»


	5. Dokuganryû

**Fanfiction :**  
>Blue Godliness<p>

**Chapitre 5 :**  
>Dokuganryû<p>

**Disclamer :**  
>Les persos de sengoku basara ne m'appartiennent pas<p>

**Pairing :**  
>KoMasa… mais pas dans l'immédiat XD

* * *

><p>« Kagetsuna … »<p>

« Bontenmaru-sama ? »

« J'ai mal… »

« … Je sais. »

_La déception s'entendait dans la voix de l'adolescent, il se retint de dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Un mois maintenant qu'ils étaient enfermés… durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler la maladie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Ses bras et son ventre étaient couverts de larges plaques de cloques jaunâtres. Son dos commençait à se couvrir de croutes lui aussi et rien de ce que faisait Kagetsuna ne semblait pouvoir endiguer la propagation._

_Un petit sanglot lui parvint derrière son dos, il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'enfant. Ses mains, ses bras étaient bandés. Son buste et ses jambes également, cachés sous le kimono bleu qu'il portait. Ses doigts étaient soudés entre eux par les bandelettes pour éviter que Bontenmaru se gratte. On ne reconnaissait plus l'héritier des Date que par sa touffe de cheveux noirs et indisciplinés et l'œil sombre qu'il parvenait à garder ouvert. Sous ses mèches d'ébènes, attachées pour qu'elles ne collent pas aux suppurations de son petit visage, la peau était gonflée, couvertes de croutes et de pustules, qui s'étaient étendues jusque sur les lèvres. Son dos le faisait souffrir à présent et Bontenmaru avait du mal à trouver une position confortable pour dormir._

_Plus inquiétant encore, ses paupières étaient infectées. La gauche était presque saine grâce aux bons soins de Kagetsuna… Mais la droite fleurissait de nouvelles pustules chaque jour, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir. Kagetsuna se leva et s'assit sur les genoux près de son jeune maître. Doucement il enleva le bandage qui couvrait son orbite droit. L'une des cloques avait encore enflé depuis la veille… Un soupir de désespoir faillit lui échapper… Sur les conseils du médecin, il alla chauffer une aiguille à blanc… Lorsqu'il revint près du futon, l'enfant pleurait déjà. Kagetsuna détestait cela… Il allait faire souffrir son maître… même pour le soulager, cela était insupportable._

« Je suis désolé Bontenmaru-sama… J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire. »

_Bontenmaru ferma son œil valide et attendit. Son hurlement de douleur déchira tout le domaine mais il ne bougea pas. Une seconde plus tard, Kagetsuna nettoyait la peau fine et meurtrie avec un linge propre. La paupière redevint mobile et laissa couler les larmes salées et brulantes qu'elle avait accumulées jusque-là._

« Ka… ge… »

« Je sais… ça va aller… »

_Mais Bontenmaru ouvrit l'œil droit et son globe oculaire avait tourné au jaune, certaines parties étaient infectées par la vérole, les chaires commençaient à se bosseler… Kagetsuna sursauta violemment et se leva d'urgence pour réclamer le médecin de la famille. L'aile s'agita jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrive à la porte de la chambre, il jeta un œil à Bontenmaru mais il n'entra pas dans la pièce._

« C'est fini, Kagetsuga. »

« Pardon ? »

« Si l'œil est infecté, bientôt le cerveau va commencer à pourrir… Il va devenir fou et il mourra dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. »

« Non… Hier l'œil était sain… »

« Kagetsuna… la petite vérole tue tous les jours, la petite vérole hémorragique tue à coup sûr. Votre maître a survécut un mois à la maladie, ceci grâce à vos bons soins… mais vous ne faites que prolonger ses souffrances… Laissez tomber. »

« Mais si l'œil conduit à… »

« Si vous lui ôtez il mourra d'infection… Il est temps Kagetsuna. Prenez soin de lui le temps qu'il s'éteigne. »

_Il sortit… La porte coulissante se ferma dans un silence pesant. Les poings de l'adolescent se serrèrent, il était impuissant… Il ne pouvait plus rien pour son maître…_

« Kagetsuna ? »

« Bontenmaru-sama… »

« C'est pas grave tu sais… » Mais sa petite voix masquait mal sa peur.

« Nous avons encore une chance de vous sortir de là mais… Non je ne peux pas … »

« Ça peut me sauver ? »

« Ou vous faire mourir plus vite. »

« ….. je ne veux pas mourir… »

« Il va falloir que vous vous battiez… Bontenmaru-sama. »

« Al…right… »

_La main de Kagetsuna s'abattit derrière le cou du garçonnet qui, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, perdit connaissance sans l'ombre d'une résistance._

« Pardonnez-moi…. Je vous en supplie… pardonnez-moi…. »


End file.
